Times
by Alex-Wind
Summary: Dónde los sueños nos confunden con la realidad, dónde no se sabe en qué lugar se está, dónde lo imposible es lo más fácil de lograr... Sip, me retaron y he aquí el resultado XD


**Times**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 7 de Mayo del 2005, Domingo, 10:43 p.m.

:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:

**THE FIRST TIME**

"¿Hiei qué hacemos aquí?"—Pregunté a Hiei (extrañamente vestía completamente de blanco) quién se había empeñado en sacarme de la cama a las dos de la madrugada un sábado al anochecer, yo estaba en pijama y la noche era bastante fresca, sin embargo, el frío era tolerable.

"Solo sígueme... Kurama..."—De alguna manera, hizo que mi nombre sobresaliera de las pocas palabras que había pronunciado. Un tono, un acento, no supe cómo lo hizo, simplemente la pronunciación de mi nombre fue sencillamente diferente.

De mi cuarto a la ventana, de la ventana a las solitarias calles, de las calles al pacífico y silencioso parque, del parque... ¿A las afueras de la ciudad¿A dónde me quería llevar Hiei y más a estas horas? Es decir, bueno, era _él_. Y por el simple hecho de que _él_ me pidiera algo ya era de extrañarse¿cuántas veces el gran Hiei Jaganshi vidente del mal le ha pedido algo a alguien?

"¿Qué te parece? Lo encontré hace poco, no me hubiera imaginado que existían lugares así en el Ningenkai"—Era verdad, parecía que habíamos abandonado los territorios del Ningenkai para entrar al Makai en donde la extraordinaria fauna era abundante y el verde de los paisajes opacaba a cualquier otro bosque visto por el hombre.

La noche invadida por millares de estrellas era completamente inigualable, no recuerdo haber visto una así nunca antes en el Ningenkai o en cualquier otra parte, la hermosa luna nueva adornaba con su escasa luz el firmamento y una suave brisa nos rodeó a ambos confortablemente. A unos pasos más delante de ambos un alto risco daba por terminado un camino no construido, sin embargo, recorrido por varios, y la oscuridad se observaba al final de este mismo. Un verde y saludable césped adornaba el suelo mientras era movido por las gentiles corrientes de aire que circulaban por el lugar. No me explicaba cómo un lugar tan hermoso podía observarse en el Ningenkai, con toda aquella contaminación es imposible ver el cielo, las estrellas, el verde intenso de las plantas...

"Es increíble¿verdad Kurama?"—He ahí de nuevo ese 'algo' al decir mi nombre... solo mi nombre.

"Si, pero¿por qué a estas horas? Por lo menos pudiste haberme llamado más temprano o un poco más tarde. Quizás en el día también se vea igual de hermoso que ahora"

"No es lo mismo"—Escuché que dijo a lo bajo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por muchas cosas... simplemente no puede ser."

Di algunos pasos y me senté poco antes de que iniciara el barranco. El silencio nos rodeó con un ingenio infinito, puesto que no me di cuenta cuando Hiei había hecho lo mismo y estaba bastante cerca de mí. Tendría que venir aquí más seguido, se puede sentir una atmósfera bastante agradable y podía relajarme por completo en este lugar.

"Kurama..."

Lo miré, sus brillantes ojos rojos no se dignaban a devolverme la mirada¿el porqué? No lo tengo claro, la expresión y la parte de la mirada que puedo analizar me muestra miedo, ternura y... ¿Un poco de pena? Hiei procuraba no mostrar sus 'debilidades', aunque a lo largo del tiempo he reconocido todas las expresiones (por iguales que parezcan) que puede mostrar su semblante, sé cuando está cansado, sé cuando lo invade la melancolía, sé cuando se encuentra feliz, sé cuando la ira posesiona su mente...

Giró su faz hacia mí, esos ojos rojos ahora eran los que me miraban y a mí me gustaba sostener esa mirada.

"Hay algo importante."

"¿Importante¿Cómo qué?"—Me tenía intrigado¿qué podía ser tan importante para que Hiei llegue a poner esa cara tan infamiliarizada con él?

"Kurama..."

¿Por qué solo mi nombre?

"¿Hiei sucede algo?"

"Kurama…"

"¿Hiei?"

En ese momento desperté de mi sueño.

:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:

**THE SECOND TIME**

Abrí mis ojos y de nuevo vi a Hiei vestido de blanco intentando despertarme, sus cálidas manos sobre mi pecho haciendo una ligera y suave presión en él al mismo tiempo en que me movían con levedad.

"Kurama... ven, tengo que mostrarte algo"—Me susurró al oído lo cual hizo que me estremeciera un poco.

"Hiei es muy tarde"—Le informé somnoliento.

"Por favor... Kurama..."—Ahí sus labios tuvieron un ligero contacto con mi oído, pude sentir que estaban un poco partidos sin embargo eran suaves... ¿Habrá sido intencional o solo un descuido el que yo sintiese eso?

Sin decir nada más me levanté y de nuevo le seguí a través de mi ventana, de la ventana a las solitarias calles, de las calles al pacífico y silencioso parque, del parque... a las afueras de la ciudad... otra vez. No pensé en casi nada de eso, el suave tacto aun seguía en mi mente, sin mencionar aquella duda que por cualquiera de seguro sería calificada como estúpida¿Fue, o no fue intencional?

En la noche anterior solo me lo había dicho, no había tenido ningún roce como ese... le estaba dando demasiada importancia.

"¿Qué te parece? Lo encontré hace poco, no me hubiera imaginado que existían lugares así en el Ningenkai"—Observé nuevamente el imaginario paisaje, todo era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

"Si, pero¿por qué a estas horas? Por lo menos pudiste haberme llamado más temprano o un poco más tarde. Quizás en el día también se vea igual de hermoso que ahora"—Volví a repetir igualmente.

"No es lo mismo"—Eso desde ayer me había intrigado.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Simplemente no puede ser igual, Kurama, eso tú lo sabes."

"Realmente no lo sé, podrías explicármelo."

"Tú lo sabes..."

"¿Hiei de qué hablas?"

"¿Nunca lo has querido saber¿Nunca lo has querido admitir¿Nunca te has atrevido a cuestionar? Kurama, me decepcionas si no sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Sólo pido una explicación."

"Es verdad, soy prohibido, estoy maldito... además no es lo mismo."

"Hiei, no sé de que me hablas."

"Kurama, lo que te quiero decir es..."

Volví a despertar y cuando lo hice vi una sombra negra que desaparecía por mi ventana.

:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:

**THE THIRD TIME**

"Kurama... ven, tengo que mostrarte algo"—Nuevamente me desperté con un estremecimiento en la piel.

"Hiei, es muy tarde"—Pude haber dicho otra cosa¿por qué no lo hice?

"Por favor... Kurama..."—Ya no fue sólo un roce, sino que besó el lóbulo de mi oreja con una gran delicadeza... ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

De inmediato me senté en mi cama y lo miré interrogante, no entendía, mi cerebro me daba una respuesta, pero simplemente me parecía incorrecta, imposible, errónea en toda la extensión de la palabra... prohibida. Sus ojos aparentaban inocencia, una inocencia infinita. ¿Aquella inocencia podía ser corrompida por alguien?

"Kurama"—Lo miré pero de inmediato giré mi vista a las sábanas, silenciosamente me senté en mi cama y me puse un calzado cómodo para salir.

En esta ocasión al pararme sobre el marco de la ventana observé mejor a Hiei que estaba esperándome en la calle frente a la casa, por un momento dudé en saltar¿por qué? No veía una buena explicación a eso, era solo Hiei... debo admitir que me siento un poco nervioso, pero...

"¿Kurama vas a venir o no?"—Sin pensar salté y me coloqué a su lado, era solo un sueño... un sueño... Hiei nunca se vestía de blanco en la vida real... además, nada podía pasarme aquí en mis pensamientos... ¿Verdad?

Nuevamente caminamos por las calles ausentes de gente, después por un camino hecho solo por el espacio desocupado de varios árboles, yo siempre estuve detrás de él pero pude percibir cierto nerviosismo en el ambiente. Yo mismo sentía la presión, no me sentía cómodo, preferiría que ya me despertase, quería despertar… ¿Hace cuánto que no tolero un sueño?

"¿Qué te parece? Lo encontré hace poco, no me hubiera imaginado que existían lugares así en el Ningenkai"—Otra vez... solo que la atmósfera ahora era mucho más agradable, un suave y alegre sonido como el de una flauta llegó a mis oídos, no lo había escuchado anteriormente.

"¿Quién toca la flauta?"

"Nadie, deberías de ignorarlo"—Parecía irritado.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es lo mejor Kurama, créeme."

"Deberíamos de ir a investigar¿no te gustaría saber quién toca?"—Di unos pasos hacia la profundidad del bosque de donde parecía provenir el hermoso sonido.

"¡Espera!"—Me detuve de golpe y lo miré fijamente en espera de una respuesta.

"¿Sucede algo?"—Desvió la mirada.

"Kurama..."

"¿Mmh?"

"Kurama, lo que te quiero decir es que... yo..."—Bajó más la mirada y me dio la espalda—"No puedo..."—Escuché que dijo en un susurro. He aquí mi oportunidad de saber lo que Hiei me quería decir.

Poco a poco me acerqué, el sonido reconfortante de la flauta hacía más alegre la ocasión pero la mirada triste de Hiei contrarrestaba todo.

"Hiei¿qué no puedes hacer? Si se te dificulta hacer algo... sabes que puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte en cualquier cosa"—Era obvio que algo lo atormentaba, sentía que Hiei necesitaba sacárselo del pecho, pero, simplemente no era tan fácil hacerlo.

"Kurama yo..."—Nunca había visto una mirada tan necesitada.

El Hiei blanco despareció al amanecer¿tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que salí de mi habitación? Sólo recuerdo que regresé corriendo a mi casa puesto que tenía que ir al instituto.

¿Cuál es el mundo irreal?

:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:

**THE FOURTH TIME**

"Kurama... ven, tengo que mostrarte algo"—Igual, en esta ocasión no iba a permitir que todo terminara sin un final lógico o por lo menos satisfactorio¡no iba a permitirlo!

"Hiei-"—Iba a preguntarle si iríamos al mismo lugar de siempre cuando puso un dedo en mi boca e impidió que hablara.

"Por favor... Kurama..."—Sus labios rozaron agradablemente con mi mejilla derecha mientras hablaba, su cálido aliento daba cerca de mi cuello y sentí como mi corazón latía con velocidad.

Me senté en mi cama y no le dirigí la palabra, mucho menos la mirada.

"¿Kurama?"

"Hiei, necesito que me digas que es lo que esta sucediendo ahora mismo"—No me iba a ir con rodeos, ni siquiera iba a salir de mi cama, si Hiei quería que viera ese paisaje de nuevo o a donde quiera que fuese tendría que esforzarse por lograrlo.

"Sucede lo que tú quieras que suceda"—Respondió sin tono alguno en su voz dejándome muy desconcertado.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿De qué hablas?"—Ahora su tono de voz sonaba sumamente confundido y un tanto asustado, realmente parecía que no sabía dónde había estado los últimos minutos. Extrañamente sus ropas habían cambiado en un segundo y eran de color negro tal y como las recordaba.

"No¿de qué hablas tú¿Qué es eso de que sucede lo que yo quiera que suceda?"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"¡Tú lo acabas de hacer!"

"¡Nunca he dicho tal cosa!"

"Ya veo..."—Hiei no recuerda haberme dicho eso¿acaso en ciertos momentos no estuvo en sus cinco sentidos¿Habrá actuado involuntariamente? Eso explicaría muchas cosas, sin embargo, dejaría la duda de quién o qué lo está controlando.

"¿Vendrás... conmigo?"—Ahora parecía más desanimado... aun faltan detalles que quiero aclarar... sus ropas volvieron a ser blancas.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Solo sígueme... Kurama..."—Por un momento perdí el control de mi cuerpo y lo seguí a través de la ventana de mi habitación, el camino por las calles se me hizo más largo que cualquiera de los anteriores; sin embargo la melodía de aquella flauta no tardó en aparecer cuando pasábamos por el parque.

"Insisto¿no quieres saber quién toca? Debe de ser alguien bastante hábil con ese instrumento para tocar algo así"—Simple pero hermoso, sin mencionar ese toque vivaz y alegre en el sonido que era creado en algún lugar no muy lejano. Tenía que saber quien tocaba así.

"No. No me interesa saberlo, sería una pérdida de tiempo ir a verlo"— ¿Él sabía quien tocaba?

"¿Ir a ver a quién?"

"A alguien que no te agradará. Mejor vámonos"—Comenzó a andar, le seguí desde cerca¿por qué se molestaba tanto cuando mencionaba a la persona que tocaba la flauta?

"Hiei."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quién toca esa flauta?"

"Ya te dije que nadie, no quiero discutir sobre él."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque no lo tolero¡Porque tú-...!"—No se dignó a terminar.

"¿Qué sucede conmigo?"

"Kurama, tú..."

Desperté.

:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:

**THE FIFTH TIME**

"Kurama..."—Mi nombre pronunciado más cerca que nunca, con un calor agradable demasiado aproximado a mi cuerpo y unas manos comenzando a buscar algo en mi pecho hicieron que me alterara al momento de despertar.

Reanude mi mirada de golpe e intenté levantarme, pero rápidamente esas manos en mi pecho me empujaron y volvieron a recostarme en mi cama. Me tallé casi desesperadamente un poco los ojos y lo volví a hacer al momento de ver a Hiei encima de mí... ¿Hiei encima de mí!

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa se subió en mi cama y se sentó en mis caderas con sus rodillas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Sus manos ahora se encontraban en mis hombros y su rostro... demasiado cerca del mío...

Un roce. Solo probó mis labios por unos segundos para después separarse y mostrar su expresión más confundida, temerosa y arrepentida que alguna vez pude haber visto en él. Aparte, sus ropas volvieron a ser negras.

"Yo-... Kurama-..."—Inmediatamente se bajó de encima mío y retrocedió un poco dándome la espalda—"Yo no quise Kurama-... yo-... perdóname"—Se fue a la ventana y saltó por ella.

"¡Hiei espera!"—No lo pude seguir.

Sonó el despertador indicando que ya tenía que prepararme para ir a la escuela. ¿Cuál era la verdadera realidad?

:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:

**THE SIXTH TIME**

"Kurama ven"—Sin decir nada le seguí.

Pasos lentos, con un toque de inseguridad y casi en aquel estado en donde uno se encuentra en medio de una misión para el Reikai y espera que de un momento a otro un youkai intente atacarlo por la espalda eran los pasos con los que yo andaba.

Llegamos al mismo sitio, con la misma noche, el mismo césped, la-... no era la misma luna, ahora la luna era llena y el viento ya no soplaba con la misma frecuencia de antes; después de fijarme en todos estos detalles, la flauta volvió a escucharse con el origen de aquella hermosa melodía oculto en el bosque.

"Maldito"—Dijo Hiei muy bajo. No sabía quien podía representar tanto disgusto para Hiei para que lo odiara de esa manera.

En verdad que quería saber quién tocaba la flauta, no recuerdo haber tenido tanta curiosidad por algo que aparentemente no tiene importancia desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero, con la actitud de Hiei se me hace imposible el que llegue el momento en que pueda resolver esa incógnita en mi mente. Fui cerca del barranco y me senté sobre el césped, crucé las piernas y coloqué mis brazos detrás de ellas apoyándome en ellos, una corriente de aire me inspiró somnolienta y automáticamente cerré mis ojos. En instantes, unas manos se apoyaron en mis hombros y sentí una suave presión que era ejercida sobre mis labios... con los labios de Hiei...

¿Qué rayos-...!

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y su cuerpo se recostó completamente en el mío, yo... yo solo pude colocar mis manos en su cintura para evitar que se cayera, pero el que terminó cayéndose fui yo mismo. Tenía mis ojos muy abiertos y dudo mucho que pueda cerrarlos en estas condiciones.

Solo suaves caricias, Hiei se limitaba a acariciar y saborear mis labios con los suyos y en ocasiones con su lengua. No podía quitarlo, un momento, de hecho SI podía hacerlo... ¿Por qué diablos no lo hacía! De un momento a otro ejerció más presión tanto en mi nuca como en mi boca, di un respingo tratando de tomar un poco de aire y en esos escasos segundos en los que logré respirar Hiei...

Su lengua friccionaba lascivamente con el interior de mi boca, en la parte interna de mis labios, a veces con mis dientes, pero sobre todo, le encantó mi lengua. La rodeaba, la acariciaba, la mordía con levedad, la lamía... ¿Cómo yo podía permitirle que hiciera tanto?

La tonada de la flauta terminó con un sonido seco, los labios de Hiei se inmovilizaron de un momento a otro y poco a poco se fue separando de mí.

Mi respiración se me hacía casi ilógicamente alterada, igualmente mi temperatura y los raros latidos de mi corazón. Todo era demasiado acelerado. Hiei no se quedaba atrás, con su nuevo cambio de ropa a negro su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo y podía escuchar como su corazón latía con mucha prisa, sin mencionar su agitada respiración y el movimiento constante de su pecho de arriba a abajo.

Yo solo lo miraba directamente a los ojos, me pateaba mentalmente por hacerlo, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, quería escapar de esa mirada tan confundida de ese youkai, no quería ver su expresión de arrepentimiento... me dolería demasiado el verla¿por qué? Ni yo mismo lo sé...

"K-Kurama..."—Se las arreglaba para resaltar mi nombre en todo momento, pero...

"Perdón Hiei"—Fue lo único que dije antes de salir corriendo a las profundidades del bosque, todo era mi culpa, estaba pensando en cosas que... debía de olvidarme de todo esto, a partir de ahora tomaré alguna cosa para no soñar, no quiero arriesgarme a que pueda pasar cualquier cosa... ¿Qué tal si mi subconsciente me engaña y-...?

La tonada de aquella flauta se presentó nuevamente y me detuve. Podría encontrar su procedencia, estaba demasiado cerca...

Corrí con desesperación, sentía que de un momento a otro la música podía desaparecer y con ella toda esperanza de conocer a la persona que tocaba la flauta, algo me decía que tenía que encontrar a esa persona costase lo que costase. El hecho de que el sonido disminuía poco a poco hizo que el temor creciera y apresurara el paso. Al atravesar gran parte del bosque me encontré con una gran muralla que era formada por diversos tipos de plantas, no era ningún problema.

En segundos abrí un agujero por el cual pasar. Cual no fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Hiei sentado en una gruesa rama que estaba al ras del suelo, tenía entre sus manos una simple y hermosa flauta plateada y la tocaba maravillosamente. Pero, eso hizo que me confundiera de sobremanera¿con quién había estado yo en el risco si la flauta se había escuchado todo el tiempo y Hiei siempre ha sido el que la ha tocado?

"¿Qué haces aquí Kurama?"

Desperté.

:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:

**THE SEVENTH TIME**

Esta vez desperté por mi cuenta, mi habitación se había sumido en el silencio y la única luz que se veía era la que emitía una luna en cuarto menguante. La noche era calmada y no había rastros de Hiei.

Me senté en mi cama y miré la ventana en espera de cualquier cosa. Por un lado me sentí aliviado y por el otro temeroso al ver que nadie (o más bien Hiei) venía, durante el día también me había sentido así¿qué pasaba conmigo? Creo que las palabras que una vez el youkai de fuego me dijo son demasiado acertadas para mi propio gusto: _'Demasiado ningen'_.

"Kurama"—De la nada había aparecido frente a mí con sus ropas blancas y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos—"No te lo he podido decir..."—Dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos y después los probaba con dedicación.

No opuse resistencia, yo mismo me preguntaba el porqué de eso.

"Hiei"—Logré pronunciar en un instante en el que intentó tomar un poco de aire, él se detuvo y se separó de mí. Se alejó de mi cama y caminó hacia la ventana dándome la espalda.

"No puedo hacerlo Kurama, créeme que lo he intentado pero... no puedo... es lo que más deseo pero me es imposible alcanzar mi sueño, por eso... sólo me queda vivir mis fantasías en un mundo irreal, en dónde lo imposible es lo más fácil de lograr, en dónde lo más anhelado por uno es lo más cercano a la realidad... sólo me queda soñar... soñar contigo."

Me quedé estupefacto al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Esto era lo que Hiei deseaba? Él se volvió hacia mí y me besó tiernamente de nuevo. Aquel tacto excitante tampoco había salido de mi memoria, el roce de su lengua con la mía, el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su boca...

"Tú sabes que yo no puedo, no sé si es mi naturaleza o si es mi actitud, simplemente no puedo decirlo... ¿Escuchas la flauta?"—Desde hace bastante tiempo había comenzado a sonar—"Esa flauta es producto de mis deseos y mi ser prohibido es quien la toca, él me recuerda que tengo que mantenerme firme ante todo, no ceder ante nada, nunca darme por vencido, acabar con todo aquel que represente cualquier problema para mí, que... que no tengo que encariñarme con nadie... Kurama..."

No sabía que decir, simplemente lo miré fijamente esperando que dijera algo más, que hiciera cualquier cosa para romper el silencio que nos había invadido en cuanto él terminó de dar su explicación.

"Por eso..."—Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello—"Ya no puedo volver a estar contigo ni con nadie... me iré al Makai y no creo que vuelvas a verme Kurama... no me busques, no me llames, olvídate de mí... es lo mejor para ti"—Dijo en un susurro a mi oído derecho.

"No puedes irte"—Fue lo primero que salió de mis labios, me dolió mucho cuando dijo que se iba para no volver jamás— "¿Qué hay de Yukina?"

"¿Yukina? Siempre estaré para Yukina cuando lo necesite, mi Jagan me advertirá sobre ello. No tengo que permanecer en el Ningenkai para darme cuenta de cuando alguien la esté lastimando..."

"¿Y Yusuke?"

"¿El detective¿Crees que mi ausencia le impida vivir? Se le hará algo extraño el que ya no recorra las calles del centro tan comúnmente pero cuando el Reikai me llame o la situación me obligue a pelear de nuevo vendré o iré a donde sea a hacerlo."

"¿Y-... y yo?"—Tenía miedo de mencionarme, creí que otras personas lo harían reflexionar pero parecía que ya lo tenía todo bien pensado. Además, aún no entendía todo lo que me había dicho¿yo... yo podía...?

"Tú Kurama..."—Yo estaba despertando.

"¡Hiei espera!"

"Sólo me queda soñar... soñar contigo"—Nuevamente los escasos rayos de sol comenzaron a aparecer por el firmamento y Hiei volvió a desaparecer, dejándome completamente solo entre mi confundida mente y sus sueños.

:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:

**THE EIGHTH TIME**

Desperté en aquel barranco, rodeado por aquel césped y observando la luna ahora llena nuevamente.

"¿Qué te parece? Lo encontré hace poco, no me hubiera imaginado que existían lugares así en el Ningenkai"—No giré mi vista, simplemente lo escuché detrás de mí sintiendo dolor en mi pecho.

Todo el día había pensado en mis sueños, en todo lo que había pasado desde que estos iniciaron. En la escuela los profesores no me llamaron la atención pero ellos y algunos compañeros me preguntaron si me sucedía algo, sólo les dije que estaba algo cansado y cuestionaron mis palabras, no los culpo por hacerlo, mi tono de voz era muy distinto, pero solo me quedó el aferrarme a mi explicación y terminar por convencerlos.

En casa, mi madre me había preguntado en la mañana y nuevamente en la tarde, dijo que me había notado bastante distraído... si tan solo ella supiera...

Lo busqué, juro que lo busqué por todos los sitios que frecuenta y por los que no se atrevería a volver nunca. No encontré rastro alguno de Hiei. Por mi mente pasó el pensamiento de ir por él al Makai, de regresarlo a rastras o muy herido si era necesario, pero decidí esperar el anochecer, en donde seguramente lo vería.

"Hiei regresa..."

"¿Cómo?"

"No puedes verme solo en sueños¿por qué hacerlo? Creo que es una tontería."

"No lo entiendes Kurama"—La flauta volvió a sonar—"Yo soy solo parte de la esencia del Hiei que tú conoces, yo soy el lado que tanto reprime ese maldito youkai de fuego. Es un completo idiota, esta es la única manera en que puedo verte, en la que los sueños más escondidos de Hiei se hacen realidad. Por eso él se fue al Makai, intenta olvidarse de ti, que te conoció en algún momento, en algún lugar, de alguna manera, en alguna vida... yo no puedo, pero, tampoco puedo hacer muchas cosas..."—Entonces Hiei...

"¿Dónde está él?"

"Tocando la flauta, lo hace para relajarse. Pero en ocasiones se detiene y ocupa mi lugar en tus sueños."

"Quiero ir con él."

"Quédate conmigo."

"Necesito ir con él¡no puede-...!"— ¿A mí qué me importaba si Hiei-...? Me importaba mucho más de lo que debería...

"Solo aquí puedo hacer cosas que en la vida real no puedo... de seguro en la realidad me matarías"—Dijo este Hiei de blanco acercándose—"Aquí no creo que puedas matarme, por más que lo intentes..."—Tomó uno de los mechones de mi cabello y me jalé hacia él provocando que sus labios pudiesen recorrer nuevamente los míos.

En esta ocasión le correspondí en todo, no recuerdo haber besado a alguien de esa manera... Hiei me está haciendo recordar muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas... tampoco recuerdo haber disfrutado de algo tanto ni por tanto tiempo, el roce, el calor, el sabor... todo me estaba atando a él de una manera tan inesperada que temo que en cierto momento ya no la pueda tolerar. En estos momentos soy un humano y eso me da al igual que ventajas, variadas desventajas y la mayoría son causadas por el corazón.

"Yo..."—Dije al separarnos un poco. Era tan extraño.

"El gran ladrón del Makai, el gran Youko Kurama, el ningen Suuichi Minamino..."—Me besó de nuevo—"Hiei siempre quiso saber cuál es tu verdadera esencia."

"Dile a Hiei que si lo quiere saber... que venga él mismo... completo."

:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:

**THE NINTH TIME**

Me desperté, me vestí y fui a aquel sitio al cual Hiei ya me ha llevado en varias ocasiones, hoy lo pensé como nunca, no recuerdo haber tenido un debate tan largo conmigo mismo... espero ya no volver a recordar nada.

Ahora había una roca antes de que el barranco terminara, el sonido de la flauta no estaba presente, en la roca había algo blanco y me acerqué a aquel lugar. Al fijarme mejor, un pedazo de papel se encontraba intacto en el sitio y lo tomé con cuidado, lo giré y detrás venía una única palabra escrita con una buena caligrafía...

_Mañana._

Me recosté en el césped para admirar la luna y reflexionar sobre el resto de mis días y sobre la verdadera esencia de Youko Kurama.

:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:

**THE TENTH TIME**

Hice lo mismo que en la noche anterior, sólo que en esta ocasión todo iba a ser muy diferente...

Cuando llegué él estaba de pie mirando hacia el horizonte, el viento había regresado y hacía que la frescura del ambiente aumentara. Ahí me quedé yo, mirándolo, me sentía nervioso, pero no se lo iba a dejar notar; la duda permanecía en mi mente... sin embargo, la decisión ya la he tomado.

"No sé qué quieres de mí, ni siquiera sé porque rayos yo estoy aquí. Sólo necesito que me digas que no te dejo dormir para que ese idiota de blanco nos deje en paz a los dos."

"Hiei..."

"¡Tú lo sabías Kurama¡Tú siempre lo supiste¡¿Por qué¡¿Por que me torturas de esta manera¡Yo no tenía la culpa de que-...!"—No le permití continuar.

Lo tomé por los hombros y le besé profundamente, desistió de inmediato en sus intentos por escapar, podía sentir la frialdad del cuerpo de Hiei, pero también podía sentir el agradable calor de su alma. Le rodee con mis brazos y eliminé todo espacio que había entre ambos, poco a poco su cuerpo me fue pareciendo más y más cálido conforme pasaba el tiempo. Nos separamos un poco, apoyé mi cabeza en la suya y cerré mis ojos aspirando el dulce aroma que emitía el youkai de fuego.

"Porque estoy maldito, porque soy prohibido, por eso mismo es mejor para ti que me vaya de tu vida. Por favor dime que me vaya, dime que me odias, dime que no quieres volver a verme el resto de tus días"—Hiei...

"Yo jamás te diré semejantes cosas, te aprecio demasiado como para hacerlo"—Le abracé con más fuerza.

"No puedo"—Dijo murmurando—"Kurama no puedo decirlo."

"Descuida Hiei, no es nada."

"Ya no sé si regresar o no."

"Si no regresas, sólo me queda soñar... soñar contigo."

:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:

**THE LAST TIME**

Sonó mi despertador, todo me parece tan fantástico, tan irreal, tan... fuera de la realidad en todos sus aspectos... ya ni quería saber cuál era la realidad o la irrealidad.

"¿Shuichi¿Hijo estás despierto?"—Preguntó mi madre abriendo tímidamente la puerta de mi habitación.

"Por supuesto madre¿descansaste?"—Me puse de pie y comencé a arreglar mi cama, estaba demasiado desarreglada para como yo la dejaba de costumbre.

"Bastante bien, veo que ya te sientes mucho mejor."

"Madre, yo siempre he estado bien"—Dije tratando de parecer lo más 'normal' posible.

"Puedes engañar a quien tú quieras Suuichi, pero no a mí."

"Je. Creo que tienes razón."

"Prepárate porque hoy tienes escuela¿de acuerdo?"—Su tono de voz se tornó más dulce que de costumbre, eso me agradó.

"De acuerdo"—Dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de mí cuarto.

Cada vez se me hacía más difícil mentirle.

Cuando me di cuenta ya iba en camino a la escuela, el día era templado y la temperatura agradable, solo había algo que me inquietaba... no, no me inquietaba, sino que me hacía feliz y sumamente triste al mismo tiempo.

¿Quién iba a imaginarse que esto iba a pasar? Aunque ya no sé qué pensar¿todo fue solo un simple y alocado sueño? Si es de esa manera yo... pero todo parecía tan real, realmente sentía como si... ¿Y si era real!

"¿Minamino te encuentras bien?"—Giré mi vista para ver a Kaito detrás de mí mirándome cuestionadroamente.

"Eh¿yo¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Estás muy rojo" ¬.¬

"¿Ah?" o/oU

"¿No tendrás fiebre?" o.ó

"No, me encuentro bien no te preocupes... eh... ¡Ya me voy!" n/nU

¿Kaito también¡¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí!

Todo el día en clases fue casi un vil martirio, todos preguntando por qué en ocasiones me ponía rojo... de hecho sólo pasaba cuando recordaba las noches anteriores...

El timbre de la salida me pareció un bello coro de ángeles, fui de los primeros en abandonar las instalaciones escolares pero cuando iba a la mitad de mi camino me detuve. El sendero para ir a aquel lugar estaba cerca de aquí¿qué pasaría si yo...?

Nuevamente comencé a correr sintiendo ese mismo sentimiento que experimenté al buscar al que tocaba la flauta, temía no encontrar lo que buscaba... aún me parece imposible el hecho de que yo esté haciendo esto. El atardecer había comenzado a darle apertura a la noche y un manto azulado comenzó a cubrir el cielo, las corrientes de aire favorecían mi dirección y parecía que me alentaban a seguir. Los árboles cantaban utilizando sus ramas y las ráfagas de viento, la noche iba justo detrás de mí y la luna parecía estar esperándome en el firmamento.

Llegué jadeando, mi cuerpo pedía unos segundos para tomar un poco de aire, puse mis manos en mis rodillas y cerré mis ojos aspirando profundamente todo el oxígeno que se me era posible. Pero fue cuando levanté la mirada que mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Hiei me daba la espalda y miraba las estrellas. Los minutos en que ambos nos quedamos de pie sin decir palabra alguna me parecieron eternos, buscaba las palabras adecuadas pero no se me venía nada a la mente.

"¿Kurama... tú... puedes... quedarte conmigo...?"

Le abracé por detrás, ahora todo me parecía más irreal que en los mismos sueños si es que fuesen verdaderamente sueños, ya no sabía cuál era la fantasía y cuál era la realidad, simplemente sabía que era.

"Siempre Hiei, siempre estaré contigo."

"Pero soy prohibido, estoy maldito, yo-..."

"Tú eres Hiei y eso es todo lo que tengo que saber"—Silencio, en ocasiones no me podía imaginar mejor sonido que el del mutismo.

"Kurama..."

"¿Mmh?"—Su calor y su olor me habían hipnotizado y ya no los podía dejar ir.

"¿Esto es un sueño?"

"No lo sé, pero en caso de que así sea no quiero despertar, no sé si has decidido regresar y tendría que esperar todo el día para que en la noche pueda verte."

"Quiero regresar al Ningenkai, ya no es lo mismo... ¿Verdad?"

"Si Hiei... el día y la noche ya no son iguales, creo que podremos pasarla bien juntos a cualquier hora¿ne?"

"Porque siempre nos podremos ver en sueños."

"Es verdad... en sueños..."

"Dónde lo imposible es lo más fácil de realizar..."

"Dónde lo más lejos es lo más cerca que hay..."

"Dónde mis sueños más profundos se pueden hacer realidad..."

"Dónde contigo puedo estar..."

"Kurama... te amo..."

_Dónde aquellas palabras puedo llegar a pronunciar, dónde el peligro no me llega a tocar, dónde te puedo besar con sinceridad, dónde te puedo abrasar en la infinidad, dónde tu aroma es lo único que puedo aspirar, dónde tu sabor es mi único y verdadero elixir para no expirar, dónde mis sentimientos pueden existir con tranquilidad..._

"Hiei..."

"Dónde no soy prohibido, dónde no estoy maldito, sólo contigo Kurama no se me aplicarán esos adjetivos."

¿Sueño o realidad? Sólo sabía que de ese sueño no quería despertar.

:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:-:-;-:

Tiempo de llegada... 14 de Mayo del 2005, Sábado, 3:26 a.m.

Ok! Lalo-chan he aquí el fic que te prometí, si no lo puedes leer es tu problema baka! aunque, de cualquier manera, te lo puedo mandar por el msn n.n

En este fic quiero dar agradecimientos a:

**Lalo-chan:** Quién me retó para hacerlo.

**Dolphin-chan:** Cuyo fic llamado 'Dreams' (bastante bueno, lo recomiendo) me ayudó a completar el desarrollo de la historia (sin mencionar la música de Shaman King XD).

**Zen:** Cuyas respuestas a lo desconocido me han ayudado de sobremanera.

**Haru:** Con quien me encanta conversar sobre cualquier cosa y siempre espero verla los fines de semana.

**AomeRL:** Por las palabras de ánimo que en algún momento me dio y me ayudaron de sobremanera.

**Dark-Kagome-Chan:** Cuyos fics son de los mejores que he leído (Quiero que Sumino se quede con Shura y no con el idiota de Keisukeeeeee!).

**Darky:** Cuya amistad a través del msn me ha encantado, por lo que más quieras, Darky... Sé feliz! No dejes que nada te impida serlo! Creo que sería una completa estupidez si te la mantienes deprimida, hay muchas personas que te quieren y te aprecian... aquí hay muchas XD (es en serio ¬.¬).

**Loving-Yoh:** En algún momento la conocí y le estoy eternamente agradecida por las palabras que alguna vez me dijo, espero volver a encontrarte alguna vez en el msn n.n

Y al resto de mis lectores anónimos con los que no he charlado, me han dado varias críticas de mis fics y éstas me han ayudado a superarme día con día.

Espero poder actualizar pronto n.nUUUUU


End file.
